fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The tragic passing away of Bethany Swanson
Plot Summary Bethany Swanson, a brave young girlg, passes away in the battle while fighting against Vile Clomp. How will her good friends and team mates react right after her passing? Cast Results *Jesse McCartney = Albert (voice) *Bailee Madison = Tiffany (voice) *Jason Marsden = Marcus (voice) *Ice Cube = Henry (voice) *Madison Pettis = Bethany (voice) *Glenn Close = Nitoli (voice) *Seth Green = Toby (voice) *Alyson Stoner = Kayla (voice) *Tara Charendoff = Horace (voice) *Robert De Niro = Commander Johnson (voice) Chapter 1: Goodbye, Bethany Narrator: The 8 young heroes were at the action headquarters cleaning up their injuries from the final battle that they fought in. Marcus: “Man, those monster enemies can pick a real big fight.” Toby: “You can say that again.” Tiffany: “Ow, that stings, Henry!” Henry: “Sorry about that.” Bethany: A Bit “You guys, I don't think we can fight the monster enemies much longer, ouch!” Albert: “Stay still, Bethany.” Narrator: Then Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, Shadow and Silver came up to the 7 young heroes.” Sonic: “Are you guys doing alright?” All 8 Young Heroes: “Yeah.” Commander Johnson: “Fellow young heroes, you have fought against your monster enemy quite enough.” Omega: “That is right, you are all injured very badly, and if you all keep this up, you will all get destroyed, and we do not want that to happen.” Bethany: “That's true, but we're the brave young action heroes, Omega, we can't let the darkness take over the universe.” Kayla: “Bethany’s absolutely right.” Omega: “But, heroes--” Commander Johnson: “Omega, they’re absolutely right.” Omega: “Oh, alright.” Narrator: Meanwhile in the Underworld, Vile Clomp, Nitoli and Lord Fagermont arrived, wondering who brought them here. Vile Clomp: Where the heck am I?” Narrator: Then Nitoli and Lord Fagermont appeared right in front of Vile Clomp. Nitoli: “Ah, Vile Clomp, we knew you’d finally come.” Vile Clomp: "Who the heck are you and why am I here?" Lord Fagermont: “Allow us to introduce ourselves, we are Nitoli and Lord Fagermont, and the reason why I brought you here is because of those action heroes that I fight against.” Vile Clomp: “Yeah? what about them?” Nitoli: “You see, the action heroes destroyed our dark master and my army was completely useless without an evil commander, and you’re the 1 that can destroy those action heroes 1 by 1.” Vile Clomp: “Oh, really? what’s the catch?” Lord Fagermont: “No catch, Vile Clomp.” Vile Clomp: “Alright, I accept.” Nitoli: “Good thinking.” Narrator: Nitoli and Lord Fagermont magically teleported Vile Clomp to the Struthersville city streets. In the Struthersville city streets, Vile Clomp arrived and began destroying buildings and blowing up cars and stuff. The other people who saw Vile Clomp causing destruction began panicking. Vile Clomp: Rah! (ZAP!) (KA-BOOM!) (Towns People panicking) Vile Clomp: “This is gonna be thrilling.” Narrator: Back in the headquarters, the alarm sounded off and the action heroes ran up to the computer screen and saw Vile Clomp terrorizing the Struthersville city streets. Albert: “Who’s that evil monster?” Tiffany: “I don't know, Albert, but he's attacking the Struthersville city streets.” Marcus: “Yeah, right, come on, you guys, it’s time to get in on action!” Narrator: The action heroes began to get in on action, and headed to the Struthersville city streets. Narrator: Back in the city streets, Vile Glomp was still causing destruction. Toby: (Voice off screen) “Stop right there, Vile Clomp!” Narrator: Vile Clomp turned back and saw the action heroes standing right around him. Vile Clomp: “Ah, the action heroes, you’re the 1s on my list.” Kayla: “We're not gonna let you terrorize the Struthersville citizens!” Vile Clomp: “Oh, no, I’m gonna destroy all of you 1st.” Bethany: “Look out!” (ZAP!) (BOOM!) Narrator: Vile Clomp blasted a great big beam of energy from his hands, but the action heroes dodged the attack just as it headed right for them. Henry: “That was super close.” Horace: “Yeah, right.” Toby: “Watch out!” Narrator: Vile Clomp began attacking the action heroes and the battle began. They used all of their martial art skills to fight against Vile Clomp. Then they decided to use their powers of their own. Tiffany: “Jungle Bird Thunder Whip!” Narrator: Lighting bolts blasted outta Tiffany's Jungle Bird Thunder Whip at Vile Clomp, but he dodged the attack. Tiffany: “Huh, what?” Vile Clomp: (Chuckle) Rah! Narrator: Vile Clomp punched Tiffany very hard, knocking her clear over. Marcus: “Tiffany!” (Growls in Fury) come on, Bethany!” Bethany: “Right on!” Marcus: “Mega Blaster!” Bethany: “Blade Heater!” Narrator: The 2 action heroes shot out fire and lasers at Vile Clomp. Sparks were flying around all over the place, knocking him over, then, Vile Clomp got up on his feet looking mad as can be. Vile Clomp: “You're all gonna pay for that!” (ZAP!) (KA-BOOM!) Marcus and Bethany: AAAAAAAH! Narrator: Vile Clomp blasted his energy beams at Marcus and Bethany, knocking them clear over. Tiffany: “Marcus!” Albert: “Bethany!” Vile Clomp: “Looks like you’re next.” Sonic: “Ha, we’re not terrified of you!” Shadow: “Chaos Blast!” Narrator: Shadow blasted lasers from his red chaos emerald at Vile Clomp, but he began charging right towards him. Shadow: “Oh crap, he’s getting closer!” Vile Clomp: “I got you now. Rah!” (POW!) Shadow: AAAAAAAAH! Narrator: Vile Clomp power kicked Shadow very hard, it knocked him over and he landed in a very loud and hard thud. Tails: “Shadow!” (Growls in fury) Tails: “Power Zap!” Narrator: Tails began spinning around and around and headed right for Vile Clomp, but Vile Clomp had an evil smiling face. (SLASH!) Tails: “Oh crap!” Narrator: Vile Clomp slashed Tails right in the chest. He landed in a very loud thud. The others ran right up to them. Amy: “Are you guys alright?” Toby: “Yeah, we’re alright.” (Grunts a bit) Knuckles: “Silver, you and the other action heroes get into safety.” Marcus: “Yeah, right, we'll take care of this ugly creep.” Silver: “Alright, come on, you guys.” Narrator: The action heroes ran right into safety, leaving the others with Vile Clomp. Vile Clomp: “5 more action heroes, right? I’ll take you all down in 1 snap.” Horace: “The only 1 who’s going down is you!” Vile Clomp: “Well, in that case.” (Roars loudly) All Action Heroes: “Hiya, twaa!” Narrator: The 5 fighters began charging at 1 another and the battle began. The young heroes used all of their crime fighting skills. But then, Vile Clomp began to slash at them, 1 by 1, over and over again. The young heroes were knocked clear over. The others ran up and helped them get up. Bethany: “Are you guys alright?” Marcus: “Yes, Bethany, we’re alright.” Vile Clomp: “Now I’m gonna destroy all of you for good.” Narrator: Vile Clomp began walking right up towards the action heroes, but suddenly, a beam of energy shot right out and hit Vile Clomp right in the chest. The action heroes looked up and saw 5 more fighters come around towards Vile Clomp and they blasted him with more energy beams. Toby: “Who are they?” Albert: “I don't know.” Horace: “I believe they’re...” Tiffany: “It's the Justice League!” Albert: “Boy, am I lucky to see them again.” Narrator: Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Aquaman, Hawk Girl and Green Lantern were all standing in 1 line looking mad as can be. Vile Clomp: “Superman, long time, no see. Superman: “How dare you attack the action heroes?!?” Vile Clomp: (evil laughter) “You don’t terrify me, you don’t have the ways to fight against me.” Batman: “No, but he’s got all of us to fight against you, Vile Clomp!” Vile Clomp: “He’s got all of you to fight against me, right? well I’ll destroy all of you in 1 snap.” (Roars) Superman: “Let’s go, you guys! All 6 Comic Book Heroes: “Right, Superman!” Narrator: The 6 comic book heroes ran right into action. The action heroes ran over and helped them. They battled against Vile Clomp, but then, Bethany began feeling severe pain in her entire body. Bethany: “AAAAAAH! Toby: “Bethany, what’s going on?” Bethany: (grunts a bit) “The pain is injuring me real badly.” Narrator: Then Vile Clomp sees that the action heroine was in terrible pain. He knew exactly what his cue was now. He slashed them and blasted a powerful energy beam right at the action heroes. (ZAP!) (KA-BOOM!) All Action Heroes: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Narrator: Lots of sparks flew around all over the place, knocking them clear over. They got injured very badly from that attack. The Justice League and the fighters were shocked when the action heroes got badly injured. Superman: “You guys!” Knuckles: “Action heroes! Sonic: “Come on, you guys, get up!” Narrator: Vile Clomp began walking right towards the action heroes with an evil smiling face. Vile Clomp: “You’re all finished, action heroes.” Narrator: Then Albert got up on his feet and ran right up in front of the action heroes with his arms spread out. Albert: “No, you’re not gonna destroy any of us, Vile Clomp!” Tiffany: “Albert, what are you doing?” Kayla: “ALbert, are you crazy?!? you’re gonna get destroyed!” Albert: “I’m not gonna let Vile Clomp destroy us!” Vile Clomp: “Very well then, I’m just gonna need to destroy you, Albert Lawson!” Narrator: Bethany looked up and saw that her good friend, Albert was gonna get destroyed by Vile Clomp. Bethany: (gasps in shock) “Albert!” Narrator: With all of his energy, Bethany got up on her feet. Wonder Woman: “Bethany, you can’t fight against Vile Clomp injured, you’re gonna pass away!” Bethany: “Albert’s my good friend, Wonder Woman, I can’t let him suffer!” Narrator: Bethany began running over to save Albert’s entire life. Aquaman: “Bethany, no, stop!” Narrator: But Bethany didn't listen. She kept running around. Vile Clomp blasted a super powerful energy beam and it was heading right for Albert. Bethany: “Albert!” Narrator: Albert turned over and Bethany pushed him right into safety. But suddenly, the beam blasted Bethany, injuring her very severely! Sparks and explosions flew around all over the place. Bethany: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! All Action Heroes: “Bethany!” Albert: “No!” Narrator: Bethany collapsed on the ground. Vile Clomp was still standing with an evil smiling face. Then suddenly, he began feeling pain in his entire body. When he blasted that super awesome power, it weakened his energy method. He had no other choice but to retreat. Vile Clomp: (grunts a bit) “We’ll meet again, fighters, and you too, action heroes.” Narrator: Vile Clomp disappeared, the action heroes ran up to Bethany's injured body. Albert: “Bethany, Bethany, speak to me!” Bethany: (Weakly) “You guys, thank goodness you’re alright.” Marcus: “Don't worry about it, Bethany, we’re gonna help you get better as always.” Bethany: “I'm afraid that’s not possible, I’m done for.” Horace: “What?!? Bethany, you can’t give up right now!” Bethany: “You guys, I can’t fight anymore, I’m finished.” (Grunts a bit) Narrator: Lightning swirled around Bethany injuring her more than usual. She was about to fade away. Kayla: (Teared Up) “No, Bethany, you can’t leave any of us, we can’t go on without you, not at this time.” Knuckles: (weeping a bit) “Yes, Bethany, please don’t do this to any of us!" Bethany: “I’m terribly sorry, you guys, but this is just my time.” Narrator: Then Bethany got out her golden locket and handed it over to Albert. Bethany: “Albert, take my golden locket.” Albert: “No, Bethany, please.” Bethany: “Take it, so you won’t forget all about me.” Narrator: Albert took Bethany’s golden locket. Bethany looked up at her good friends and had a beautiful smiling face. Bethany: “Thanks, you guys. I’m very lucky that I became an action hero, and I always...will be.” Narrator: Bethany closed her eyes and a bright pink glow swirled around her entire body. Kimberly: “No, Bethany, don’t leave us!” Narrator: But it was way too late, Bethany faded away right in Albert’s arms. Albert looked up just as Bethany’s spirit stars soar right into the night sky. Tear drops began coming down his face. Albert put his head right down and began weeping silently. The other action heroes and fighters began weeping silently as well too. Sonic: (weeping a bit) “No!” Tails: (weeping a bit) “She’s gone for good!” Charmy: (weeping a bit) “Why, Bethany?!?” Henry: (weeping a bit) “I can’t believe this is really happening!” Narrator: Back at the headquarters, Cream the Rabbit saw what had happened to Bethany and she was terribly shocked. Cream: “Oh dear, Bethany’s deceased and gone for good.” (Begins weeping silently) Narrator: Then Tiffany walked all the way up to Albert, and she knelt right down to him. Tiffany: “Albert, I’m terribly sorry. Albert: (weeping a bit) “Why did Bethany have to pass away? it should’ve been me.” Tiffany: “Albert, everything’s gonna be alright.” Narrator: Albert lifted up his tear-stained face. Albert: “Alright? Tiffany, Bethany’s deceased and gone for good because of me, I shouldn’t have confronted Vile Clomp.” Tiffany: “Albert, it’s not your entire fault, Bethany passed away, ‘cause she wanted to save all of us, and she’ll always be right with you and all of us, no matter what happens.” Albert: (teared up) “Alright, Tiffany, I understand right now.” Narrator: Tiffany pulled Albert towards her cradling him in her arms. She began stroking his hair, saying consoling words to him. Then the action heroes and the others made a memorial grave for Bethany’s memories. Kayla: “Goodbye, Bethany.” Horace: “We’ll all miss you for eternity.” Silver: “She’ll always be remembered as a good friend and fellow action hero.” Narrator: The action heroes walked away feeling very depressed........and they were gonna miss their true good friend. ''The Time Has Come'': Lyrics From the Pokemon television anime series I close my eyes and I can see the day we met just 1 moment and I knew you’re my best friend do anything for you we’ve gone so far and done so much and I feel like we’ve always been together right by my side through thick and thin you’re the part of my life I’ll always remember the time has come it’s for the best I know it who could’ve guessed that you and I... somehow, someday we’d have to say goodbye Continues In Background you’ve helped me find the strength inside and the courage to make all my dreams come true how will I find another friend like you 2 of a kind that’s what we are and it seemed like we were always winning but as our team is torn apart I wish we could go back to the beginning the time has come it’s for the best I know it who could’ve guessed that you and I...' somehow, some way we’d have to say goodbye somehow today we have to say goodbye….. Bold Dialogue: Flashback Sequences Chapter 2: Flashback memories Narrator: It had been 2 days right after Bethany Swanson passed away in the monster battle. Tiffany, Toby, Henry, Horace, Marcus, Kayla, Superman and Wonder Woman were at the head quarters with the others. Kayla: “It’s like a terrible dream and vision.” Silver: “Yeah right, Bethany took her entire life saving all of us. That was very brave and heroic of her indeed. Green Lantern: “I know you all miss her, we all miss her as well.” Tails: “You do?” Superman: “Of course we do, wow, Knuckles cried and wept for the very 1st time.” Vector: “Well, she’s gone for good right now, and we need to move on.” Narrator: Then Marcus began looking around for Albert and he wasn’t there.' Marcus: “Hey, where’s Albert?” Albert: “Oh, he’s in his vacation room weeping in silence, ever since Bethany passed away, Albert’s been coped up in there.” Aquaman: “Yeah right, and he’s been depressed an awful lot." Tiffany: “Hmm, I’ll go see how he’s doing.” Superman: “Tiffany, wait!” Tiffany: “I really don’t like to see Albert this depressed. So I'll go speak to him.” Narrator: Tiffany went up to the door and entered Albert’s vacation room. Meanwhile in his vacation room, Albert had been having flashback memories of him and Bethany, when she was dying and when she was still alive. Bethany: “Thanks, you guys, I'm very lucky that I became an action hero and I always…will be.” *She faded away in Billy’s Arms* Albert: “Why did you need to pass away, Bethany?” Bethany gave Albert a volley ball at a carnival, and Albert was amazed by it. Albert: “Whoa, Bethany, this is incredible!” Bethany: “I got it for you, Albert, now you’ll have that volley ball to remember me by when I’m gone off to a much better place.” Albert: “I really love it, Bethany, thanks.” Bethany: “You're welcome, Albert.” Narrator: Albert remembered Bethany’s beautiful smiling face. Albert: “Bethany’s deceased because of what happened, and it’s my entire fault.” Tiffany: (off screen) “Albert?” Narrator: Albert looked up and he saw Tiffany right at the door. Albert: “Tiffany, I’m not coming outta here.” Tiffany: “Albert, I know exactly how you’re feeling, it’s gonna be alright.” Albert: “It’s not gonna be alright.” Narrator: Albert walked up to the wall. Billy: “Bethany was my good friend and 1 true love. I was about to become her boyfriend, she was always there for me, and right now, she’s deceased because of what happened and also because of me.” Narrator: Tiffany’s eyes widened. Tiffany: “Albert, it’s not your entire fault.” Albert: “It is my entire fault, I should’ve passed away and Bethany would be safe and secure.” Tiffany: “Come on, Albert, quit blaming yourself, Bethany didn’t wanna see you get destroyed, that’s why she passed away instead of you.” Narrator: Albert sank to his knee caps and he sighed depressingly. Billy: “Tiffany, I can’t move on anymore, none of this would’ve happened if Vile Clomp never came to the Struthersville city streets.” Narrator: Tiffany knelt right in front of him and she replied. Tiffany: “Albert, it’s not your entire fault, alright? but Bethany's gone for entire life, she’s in the heaven skies right now.” Albert: “I still miss her, Tiffany, I miss her more than anything else.” Narrator: Tiffany put her right arm around Albert’s right shoulder and he let out another depressed heavy sigh. Albert: “I’m gonna be alone for good.” Tiffany: “You’re not gonna be alone for good, Albert, you still got Marcus, Toby, Kayla, Henry and Horace on the team, and you got me right now, and we’ll all make sure Vile Clomp says his final words.” Albert: “Tiffany, I--” Tiffany: “No, Albert, don’t say that, it’s gonna be alright.” Narrator: Tiffany gave Albert a romantic kiss on his forehead and they both fell asleep . Narrator: Henry broke down in tear drops and Kayla put her right arm around his right shoulder. Henry: “Kayla, I miss Bethany more than anything else.” Kayla: “I know, Henry, I miss her more than you do.” Narrator: Sonic and Tails were watching Henry weep silently. Sonic: “Whoa, man, I sure hope this ends real soon.” Tails: “You’re absolutely right, Sonic, I hate to see the action heroes end up like this for the rest of their entire lives.” Narrator: Tails put his right hand on Sonic’s right shoulder just as they said goodbye to Bethany 1 last time. Rest in heavenly peace, Bethany Swanson, we’ll all miss you for eternity. Category:Tragic Fan Stories Category:Dude899's Fan Stories